Subject 69
by wannabefailure
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, the only experiment to survive Orochimaru's attempt to create his own bloodline. The first person to ever have the Poison release as well as a parade of other genetic quirks acquired from Orochimaru's experiments. Basically a what if fic about Naruto if he was a bit more Anko like, in a generation where he has to grow up with the twin children of the fourth Hokage.


"Talking"

'Thinking'

**"Biju talking/Summon Talking/ Jutsu"**

**'Biju thinking'**

* * *

**From Humble Beginnings **

The Night air was crisp and chill in the Village of Konoha, stinging the lungs of the various Shinobi that were buzzing round the village like the proverbial bee in a hive. The few unfortunate souls that were stuck patrolling the village shivered constantly as the frigid weather attacked their bodies and threatened overrun them but yet they still held their stoic visages.

Those that had any real experience were tense despite the fact it was a day like all of the others that had experienced that October.

They could sense it.

Thanks to the sixth sense that all experienced ninja developed they were able to feel the unease and tension that was floating about. It was as if they were staring at a caged animal, whose body was tensed and coiled, ready to spring from its cage.

They could feel it in their bones, something was going to happen tonight, they didn't know what but they knew it was going to be something that they wanted absolutely no part in.

Knowing from past experiences that the best thing for them to do was trust their guts, extra men were called up and put on patrol while everyone else readied themselves for a small war.

Little did they know how much they would need it.

**At A Secret Sealing Cave Just Outside The Village.**

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" the usually silent cave was once again filled with the screams of Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina usually had a slender, but feminine build, fair skin, violet eyes, fiery red hair, a common trait among the members of the Uzumaki clan, with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parts her hair to the left, keeping it out of her eyes. However, at this moment in time Kushina was wearing a hospital gown while her legs were held up in stirrups as she gave birth.

Her husband and the father of the children she was birthing was the leader of the Konoha Minato Namikaze, the Leafs yellow flash stood next to her clutching her hand as he watched over her in concern.

Minato was a fairly tall, fair-skinned man with bright, blue eyes and spiky, blond hair with two jaw-length bangs framing either side of his face. His attire consisted of a standard Konoha-nin uniform with two bands each on both of his sleeves, a leaf green flak jacket, over which he wore a short-sleeved long white haori, decorated by orange flames-like motifs on the edges, with the kanji for "Fourth Hokage" written vertically down the back, and closed on the front by a thin, orange rope along with a blue forehead protector, and blue sandals.

While Minato was worrying over his wife a light-skinned woman of average height with brown eyes and straight, shoulder length blonde hair popped up from in between Kushina's legs. The woman was wearing a grass-green haori with the kanji for gamble written in black on the back, inside a red circle. Underneath she was wearing a grey, kimono-style blouse with no sleeves, held closed by a broad, dark bluish-grey obi that matches her pants. Her blouse was closed quite low, revealing her sizeable cleavage. She was wearing open-toed, strappy black sandals with high heels and red polish on both her fingernails and toenails. She also had on soft pink lipstick. The woman was the greatest medic-nin in the world Tsunade Senju.

As Tsunade came up from in between Kushinas legs she locked her hazel eyes onto Kushinas Violet eyes giver her a had look and spoke in a hard tone "Come on Kushina focus. I can see the head so give me one more big push."

"But it hurts so much." whined the redhead

"I know but you've already done it once today so come on just one more push." and that statement was true enough, Kushina had already given birth that. The beautiful red-head had been pregnant with twins and she had already birthed the first easily but it seemed that the pain and fatigue had finally reached a level which the redhead could not handle.

The first-born was a boy and they had decided to called Menma since it was the ramen Minato was eating when Kushina told him she was pregnant. The boy was almost identical to Minato with his bright blue eyes, sun-kissed blonde hair and slightly tanned skin. The only difference between them was that Menma had quite a chubby heart-shaped face, just like his mother did when she was younger. He also had six whisker like birthmarks on his cheeks, with three on each side however, to his parents his looks were perfect since he was the perfect mix of both Minato and Kushina.

"Ok, ok...AHHHHHHHHH." Her body was exhausted from the many hours she had spent in labour and each one had been more painful than the last. She was a strong and proud kunoichi but she would be the first person to admit that child-birth was too much for her, she just wanted to rest. But she knew that she wouldn't be able to rest until she gave the final push and birthed her second child.

"GUUUUURRGHGHGHG." It hurt beyond belief and caused her to clamp down on her husband's hand hard enough that he joined in, screaming with her.

"Good, good! Come on a little more Kushina." urged Tsunade.

"AAAAHHHHHHH MINATO YOU CUNT THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT." yelled Kushina which caused the final occupant of the room to let loose a chuckle as she remembered saying the same thing to her own husband when she birthed her second child.

Eventually Kushinas screamed stopped and a high-pitched cry filled the room as the second Namikaze child was finally brought into the world.

"Well done it's a healthy baby girl." cooed Tsunade in her own motherly tone, though if she was asked later she would deny it.

Kushinas and Minatos immediately latched the gazes onto the small bundle wrapped up in the blonde Senju's arms. The baby girl in her arms was identical to her brother with her sun-kissed blonde hair, chubby figure and bright blue eyes.

She like her brother also had three black whisker marks on her cheeks, three on each side.

"So what will you name her?" questioned Tsunade with a curious glint in her eyes.

"Narumi, I want to call her Narumi so it's similar to the main character of Jiriaya's book," spoke Kushina fondly "Can I hold her please?"

"Rest Kushina you will have plenty of time" said the final member of the medical group as she picked up Narumi before heading to give the child its first bath.

That women was Biwako Sarutobi a woman of average height with, long brown hair trapped in a pony tail with brown eyes. She is around 50 years old and is the wife of Sarutobi Hiruzen the sandaime hokage, the previous leader of Konoha.

"How are you feeling Kushina?" asked Minato concerned with her loving wife.

"You're the Fourth Hokage, so stop being so terrified! If she were a man, she'd have long died from the pain! At least women are strong!" Snapped Biwako slightly tired of Minato's constant worrying 'Back in my day men used to be real men, I remember when I broke Hiruzen's hand giving birth to Asuma, The man never even flinched. Yet this boy screamed almost as much as she did hmmph.'

"Just tired" Kushina replied completely ignoring Biwako's comment.

Minato just smiled at her lovingly about to lean in for a kiss when a voice unknown to both he and Kushina echoed throughout the room causing both of them to forget the exhaustion and elation and snap right back into ninja mode.

"Step away from the Jinchuuriki Yondaime"

The figure the voice belonged to had a mop of spiky black hair atop their head while their face was covered by a mask that had a white base color and black markings giving it a zebra print pattern. The mask covered the persons entire face only allowing the figures right eye to be seen. Neither Kushina nor Minato managed to grab any other details about the masked man since they saw that he held Menma and Narumi hostage with a kunai at their necks, while Tsunade lay on the floor trying to heal her and Biwako's wounds.

"Ok, just calm down" said Minato frightened with the concern evident in his eyes.

"Speak for yourself Yondaime. I am perfectly calm" the masked man said as he threw the twins in the air preparing to stab with the kunai. Suddenly in a yellow flash Minato grabbed Narumi and Menma as the masked man-made his way towards Kushina.

Buzzing was heard as Minato realizes five explosive tags placed in the blankets wrapped around Menma and Narumi. In a burst of speed Minato removed the blanket and teleported to his safe house.

**Minato's Safe House - Outside of Konoha.**

Minato flashed into the room in a blur of yellow before he fell to one knee to soften the landing for his children.

"He managed to separate me from Kushina"

Teleporting to the Namikaze Compound Minato placed his two children on their beds whispering "Rest now my angels, I'm going to go save your mother. I'll back soon."

**Back In The Sealing Cave**

The masked man slowly approached Kushina before a swirling portal surrounded him and kushina and warped them away to outside the cave. Before Kushina had the chance to fight back he cut her off by Placing his hand on her stomach before beginning to extracting a large amount of chakra from her. In the span of a couple a minutes a gigantic ghostlike figure could be seen erupting from Kushina's stomach before finally materializing in the air.

The smokey form shifted and contorted before solidifying to reveal a kitsune with red-orange fur and red eyes with black slitted pupils, its upper-body's structure was similar to that of a human, complete with opposable thumbs on its clawed hands. The giant fox was standing roughly the same height as the Hokage Monument making it impossibly tall, Kushina and the masked man were barely as tall as its eye. However, the size of the kitsune was overshadowed by the size of the nine massive bushy tails that were attached to its spine. The beast was the stuff of legend, known throughout the lands for its ability to cause tsunamis and flatten mountains with a single swipe of its tails.

It was the Kyuubi No Kitsune the strongest of the nine tailed Biju's, a force of nature that was supposed to be neigh unbeatable.

"Wait" said a weak Kushina realizing what was about to happen.

"Incredible, the Uzumaki Clan is simply incredible, not even extracting a tailed beast from you is enough to kill you" said the masked man as he commanded the Kyuubi to kill his former jinchuuriki. "It's only fitting that the Kyuubi kills its container" he said.

As the Kyuubi brought down one of its paws to crush Kushina a yellow flash could be seen before the Kyuubi's paw went through thin air before crushing the ground. Seeing that the Kyuubi had missed his target the masked man scanned the area before eventually finding Minato with Kushina in his arms bridal style in a tree not far away.

"He really lives up to his name Minato Namikaze Konoha's Yellow Flash" he said before warping himself and the nine tails to the edge of the village.

Knowing he had to hurry and stop him Minato flashed himself and Kushina to the Namikaze Compound before laying Kushina down near her children so she could embrace them.

"Kushina, I going to stop the Kyuubi. So take care of them for me while I'm away." he said and in a yellow flash is gone.

**North Entrance of Konoha**

**"Summoning Jutsu"** the masked man said slapping his palm on the ground and in a burst of smoke there it stood the Kyuubi ready to unleash its fury upon the unsuspecting village. With a savage roar the Kyuubi started its attack, swinging its mighty tails and using its paws to crush anything that stood in its way.

Despite the extra patrol routes put in place the village was still woefully unprepared for an attack of this scale however, Konoha was not the strongest shinobi village for nothing. As soon as the first raw was let loose from the Kyuubis almighty maw the village had entered lockdown mode. All shinobi had reported to their battle satiations where the young were told to evacuate civilians while the older shinobi were sorted into ranks in order to combat the threat of the enraged kitsune.

"Sandaime, Jiraiya-sama the Kyuubi has appeared in the North part of the village" said a whale masked Anbu has he bowed to the Sandaime Hokage and the Toad Sage.

The Sadaime Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi the man known as "The Professor" or "The God of shinobi." was a light-skinned man of below-average stature with grey spiked hair and a small goatee. He also had three lines running horizontally down his cheeks. As an old man he pronounced cheekbones, a few wrinkles, a wart near his left nostril, and a few liver-spots. His combat attire consisted of a black jumpsuit, which featured mesh segments over the lower portions of his limbs, and a grey gauntlet that covered his right wrist, forearm and elbow. He also wore an armored hood with a bandanna-like Konoha forehead protector over it, which featured two long straps. The kanji for "Third Hokage" was inscribed onto an additional piece of metal plating on the back of his outfit, he also had two shuriken holsters strapped to either side of his back. His eyes seemed to burn with a fiery passion that threatened to engulf the ANBU in front of him.

And stood next to him was one of his three students, Jiraiya the toad sannin. Jiraiya was a tall man with waist-length, spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from the corners of his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil', which denotes his affiliation with Mount Myōboku. He also had a noticeable wart on the left side of his nose. Jiraiya wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armour that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta sandals, a red haori with two simple yellow circles on each side, and a scroll on his back. His eyes also joined his sensei's in a look of determination seeing that the chakra construct in front was destroying the lives of the innocent people who lived within the village.

"Yes I heard it. Summon the forces and evacuate the civilians. We must push the Kyuubi out of the village and wait for the fourth" said the Sandaime as he and Jiraiya jumped into the fray.

Standing on top of the one hundred foot Hokage monument Minato was ready to go face the Kyuubi when he sensed a presence behind him. Quickly ducking and turning around he swung a kunai only for it to phase through the head of his enemy. Suddenly everything began to become distorted as the masked man tried to absorb Minato in a ripple like pattern, before its finished Minato managed to flash away back to his safe house outside the village.

**Safe House**

"That technique" Minato said pondering what exactly he had just experienced. "It's a space-time technique more advanced than my own. It looks like it doesn't require hand seals or I would have seen them. I don't know who he is but his chakra signature seems familiar".

Suddenly a figure starts to appear just a few meters away from Minato. There it stood the masked man preparing to face the legendary Yellow Flash. The two men stared at each other each one daring to make the first move.

"Who are you?" asked Minato as he wondered who could possibly have the power to not only unleash but also control the Kyuubi.

"My name is long forgotten and despised in the history of this village. I was once known as Madara Uchiha but you can call me Tobi" he replied chuckling at the useless notion of the identity of someone where a mask. Seeing that Minato was about to attack him the masked man spoke up content not fighting the blonde man since he knew he was not strong enough to beat the man in front of him.

"Don't worry about fighting me, I merely came here to warn you that your only chance of defeating the Kyuubi is to reseal it and we both know what that means," Although he couldn't see it, Minato could just feel the smug smile coming off of the masked man "You'll have to reseal it into one of your own children and that's why I came to warn you. I am not giving you the Kyuubi I am merely loaning it to you so when I take it back I can destroy all that you hold dear!"

The masked man left in his usual distortion of air leaving only a haunting chuckle which caused Minato to grit his teeth and curse in anger. The masked man was screwing with him and he knew it, but it did however clear up one thing for him. Whoever the masked man was he wasn't Madara Uchiha, he was a Uchiha that was obvious since his sharingan had been visible but he defiantly wasn't Madara. Whoever he was had something against Minato personally, something that wouln't be possible if he was in fact Madara.

**Battlefield**

In the battlefield stood the Sandaime leading the forces trying his best to push the Kyuubi away from the village when suddenly he heard,

**"Kuchiyose no Jutsu"** before Minato droped on top of the Kyuubi with a large rusty-red toad which had brighter red markings around his eyes and on his lips and chest. Over his left eye, he had received a scar at some point in the past. His tongue, has a series of stud-like piercings on both the upper and lower side. He was dressed in a large blue open vest that has the kanji ebi on the back, and a massive tanto at his hip along with a large pip in his mouth. It was the toad boss summon Gamabunta.

"Bunta try and hold him down as long as you can, I can't transport something that big without a minutes preparation." he shouted to the toad boss over the Kyuubi's roars.

"**Are you crazy? I am not a miracle worker gaki. You better make this quick!"** – Gamabunta boomed.

**Meanwhile Deep Underground.**

The smell of decay was thick in the air as a rather large man raced through one of his master leftover laboratories. It was just like all the others, dark, damp and filled with equipment that he didn't understand the purpose for, and wasn't sure he wanted to. He didn't want to be there , the laboratory gave sent foul chills down the length of his spine while making him feel as if he was covered in the blood of the innocence, who more than likely did die here.

However he knew that with the way the Kyuubi was tearing up the land outside it was only a matter of time before the lab was either destroyed or discovered and if that happened it was only a matter of time before his master got to him. That was defiantly the last thing that he needed to happen, there was absolutely no telling what kind of sick torture that man would put him through.

Eventually the man came to the room he was looking for, this one was set up more like a corridor then a room through, with what must have been hundreds of large tubes filled with a strange liquids that bubbled as they passed. Floating in each tube was a small shrivelled thing that at some point may have been a human baby, attached to a cord implanted into their stomachs that connected them to a tank set above the tanks.

All except one.

Out of the hundreds of dead fetuses only one was still alive, he had been waiting for his master to come and collect the child but seeing as how that was almost certainly no longer an option since any teams scouring the area after the Kyuubi attack would most likely find the lab and confiscate the child.

That certainly couldn't happen, if the village got the child as well as his masters research notes then that meant he would certainly be killed by his master. He had to get take the child and run it was the only option, if he cause any harm to befall the child or the research notes then who knew what would happen to him.

Rushing he hurriedly pulled the tube out of the wall being careful not to let the baby fall out, once he had the tube secure he carefully pulled out the baby which cause him to immediately snap open his eyes and let out an ear-splitting cry which startled the man causing him to come close to dropping him.

"Shit, you goddamn bastard scaring me like that." when he eventually got his heart rate under control the man trudged over to the one of the cribs that were off to side for when an experiment was eventually successful and laid the child down.

Looking down at the, what he could only consider as a new-born despite the lack of natural birth, he always thought that his masters experiments would be more monster like but this one just like a normal baby. It was quite chubby and it had a mob of brilliant red hair as well as a heart-shaped face making it look a little bit like a tomato.

'Hold on I could swear he looks like...' Whatever thoughts the portly man had were interrupted when he met newborns eyes.

Where the white of the child's eye's should have been there was nothing but purple, even when there should have been a pupil there was nothing but purple. The only sign that child could actually was the giant golden slits which ran down the vertical length of the child's eyes.

The pudgy man couldn't help but stumble backwards after seeing those snake-like eyes. If he didn't know any better he would say that the child was his masters bastard, although he personally believed his master was interested in little boys.

Deciding that he had spent enough time staring into the child's hypnotic and creepy eyes the man rushed around the room picking up all the data relevant to the subjects and the experiment but he didn't dare read any of it. There was no doubt in his mind that what ever was written down would likely be sickening beyond belief.

Once the man had enough files to fill both his arms he put the into the crib next to the child, making sure not to stack them high enough so they could fall and harm the baby, before stepping back to admire his work.

As he stepped forward to push the crib out of the laboratory he heard an almighty roar before the laboratory shook and creaked, coming close to caving in. Not one to risk death the large man dived under the nearest table hoping to take shelter from the demon that was carving up the land outside.

After a few minutes the shaking stopped and the man slowly wormed his way out from underneath the cramped table before checking that his masters experiment had survived. Across the room he could see that the child was lying down quietly in its crib, despite the fact that the lab had just been shaken with enough force that the fact it didn't cave in seemed illogical.

"The two of us almost die and that little shits still hasn't made a sound, maybe the poor bastards mute." grumbled the portly man. He was so immersed in his cursing of his and the child's situations that he didn't hear the roof of the laboratory groaning until it was too late.

The roof of the laboratory split in two as a large boulder came crashing through, obviously debris from the fight outside, right above him causing him to stop and look up.

"Well fuck." were the last words the man managed to mutter before the bolder crushed his body like a melon, sending blood, bone and what was left of his organs flying across the room.

After a few seconds the only thing that could be heard was the innocent laughter of a blood covered baby and his snake eyes shone with glee and the pretty red stuff that had covered him.

**Eighteen minutes earlier with the Kyuubi.**

Kushina breathed in heavily as multiple chakra chains shot out of her back and wrapped around the Kyuubi keeping it in place while Gamabunta, the chief toad was trying his best to keep it pinned down. Moments later Minato suddenly flashed in front of her. In his hands was their newborn twins, who his wife had given birth to not long ago. Her body was in pain all over after the Kyuubi was ripped out of her but she willed herself to stay awake for the sake of her family and her village.

"We have to seal it inside the twins Kushina, it's the only way," he shouted over the Kyuubi's deafening roars "If we seal the nine-tails back into you then you, you could die and I couldn't live with myself if that happened. I can't let the twins live a life without their mother."

Kushina did not like it but she knew there was no other choice, it was either her children or the village. A newborn baby was the best option to seal the beast away in but to make her children carry such a burden caused a heavy weight to settle in her heart since she knew how tough it was to be a tailed beats container. It was a burden she never wanted one of her children to have to hold.

"How are we going to seal it?" Kushina asked as she attempted to stand. She was a fuinjutsu master but she knew that were only a few methods of sealing that could contain the Nine Tailed Fox and knew there would be a struggle since the Kyuubi no doubt did not want to go back to be sealed away again.

"I have a plan for that. I can sense Jiraiya sensei, Tsunade and Sarutobi are on their way here. When they get here we will perform the four corner sealing method. Once have it trapped, I will seal the Yin half of it in Menma and the Yang half in Narumi with the Splitting Heaven Sealing Method"

"**The Splitting Heaven Sealing Method** might not work Minato, It was never designed to be used on something like the nine-tails. The Kyuubi might be too powerful for it," Kushina said concerned since they only had one shot at this.

"I know but with five kage level shinobi here and four to help perform the ritual, it can be done."

Kushina bit her lip. It was not the best idea but it could work. The Splitting Heaven Sealing Method had never been used for something like this before but if worse came to worse she could always use Dead Demon Consuming Seal to summon the Shinigami and take half of the Kyuubi's soul to hell before sealing the rest. However, it would mean her death since the price for summoning the Shinigami was the summoners soul.

**"INCOMING,"** Gamabunta roared as the Kyuubi freed one of its claws out of Kushina's chakra chains and sent it towards them.

**"I WILL NOT BE SEALED AWAY AGAIN,"** he roared showing his target was the twins, Narumi and Menma.

"NO," Both Minato and Kushina shouted as they jumped in the way to protect their daughter from harm.

Before the strike could connect with the hulking form of a giant magenta-colored toad with black markings on his face, arms, and legs with horn like protrusions on his head. His clothing consisted of a black kimono with a white sash and mesh armor underneath. In his right had he had a sakazuki-like shield while he wielded a sasumata in his hand.

Looking around they saw Gamaken deflected the Kyuubi claw with his shield before lashing out at him with his sasumata.

"Minato," three voices called as Hiruzen, Tsunade and Jiraiya appeared beside them. While Gamabunta and Gamaken kept the Kyuubi pinned down, Tsunade began to heal Kushina as Minato explained the plan to the three newcomers.

The three newly arrived adults looked down at the two newborns in sadness knowing the rough patches they were bound to encounter in her life if their condition ever got out. They did not like it but they knew it had to be done.

As Tsunade healed Kushina's body enough for her to move and access her chakra, Hiruzen stood in front of the Kyuubi with his personal summon, the monkey king Enma, stood next to 's body and tail had white fur covering it which protrude from his sleeves and pants. He has long white hair that reached the middle of his back and long sideburns as well as goatee. He had on a black jump suit with mesh armour underneath, over which he had ona sleeveless kimono shirt with white fur trimmings, and markings reminiscent of tiger stripes on it which is held closed by a sash. Enma also had on a Konoha forehead protector.

The two of them were intent on helping keep the Kyuubi at bay while the other four took the four points around the Kyuubi to begin the sealing.

Seeing everyone was ready Minato placed his hand on the ground and summoned a small altar onto which he placed his new-born son and daughter. Looking down Minato saw that Narumi was sound asleep despite the harshness of the world around her and that somewhat lessened the guilt he was feeling since she looked so at peace with what was happening. That guilt however returned full force when he looked at his son, Menma was staring up at him with large eyes almost as if he knew what was about to happen.

With a new weight in his heart Minato unsealed a bottle of ink and a brush before he hurriedly wrote down kanji after kanji on the bodies of both Menma and Narumi before finishing with a flourish.

"Everyone it's time now," Minato declared as Kushina retracted her chains which released the Nine Tailed Fox. As soon as the fox was free it let out an almighty roar which made the heavens themselves rattle before it crouched low ready to attack the five those that stood in its way.

Gamaken and Gamabunta bounded forward using the giant bodies to crash into the Kyuubi while Hiruzen supported them by sending giant bouts of flame and swinging Enma in his Bo staff form. The nine-tails however quickly showed why it was the strongest of the nine Biju, by using his mighty tails to deflect the attacks from Gamaken and Gamabunta before unleashing yet another mighty which sent the two toads flying.

However, it was all for nought.

Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade had all already prepared and channelled their chakra and made the necessary hand seals.

**"FOUR CORNER SEALING JUTSU,"** The four shouted as their chakra burst from around them and began to create a large net. The net began to expand before it was big enough to cover the Kyuubi. In each of their hands there was a kunai that they drove into the ground once the net was securely placed around the Kyuubi to hold it into place.

Gamaken and Gamabunta saw the sealing jutsu activate and quickly jumped back into position around the Kyuubi in order to hold it down in case it managed to escape while Hiruzen stood in front of Minato, Kushina, Jiraiya and Tsunade defensively.

**"NO I WILL NOT BE SEALED AGAIN AFTER JUST GETTING FREE,"** it yelled, its deep voice sending shock waves through the air which battered the five weathered shinobi while sending bits of debris flying towards the village.

The Kyuubi tried to break out of the Four Corner Seal but before he could so much as twitch a tail Hiruzen elongated his adamantine staff before jabbing it into the bright red-eye of the Kyuubi.

The Kyuubi roared in pain before it reared and struggled against it binds but Gamabunta and Gamaken appeared by its side and struck it with their respective weapons before using their gigantic bodies to pin the fox down.

Knowing that the sealing was about to be completed Kushina looked the Kyuubi straight in its red eyes, not showing a hint of fear even when it turned to stare at her.

"You are too dangerous to be allowed to roam around freely," she said making the Kyuubi go wide-eyed at Kushina's words as someone familiar from the past said the very same words.

_Hashirama Senju stood in front of the Kyuubi as the giant fox demon was being pinned down to the ground with large wooden roots bursting out of the ground which wrapped themselves around the Kyuubi and keeping in submission._

_The First Hokage looked in the Kyuubi's eyes with a sad but determined look on his face. "You are too dangerous to be allowed to roam freely. I am sorry but to protect the village and this world, this must be done."_

A snarl ripped from its mouth as the Kyuubi began to struggled against the net of seals making the four sealers have a moment of struggle as it fought against them but the net had already covered the Kyuubi completely so they merely increased their chakra output to keep the Kyuubi from moving.

**"NOOOOOO,"** the Kyuubi roared as Minato went through a series of hand seals before he threw a kunai with a complex sealing matrix attached to it at the nine-tails head.

Minato looked down at his children with a sad and apologetic look on his face before he made the final hand seals needed for his jutsu.

"Splitting Heaven Seal" he called out as the kanji's he made earlier began to ebb and flow to the twins stomachs before they combined to become the Ying symbol on Menma and the Yang symbol on Narumi, both of which were perfectly centred around the twins belly buttons.

Once the seals had finished contorting a brilliant golden light shot from the two of them and attached themselves to the kunai that was about to strike the Kyuubi causing it to glow a brilliant gold colour. As soon as the kunai came into contact with the Kyuubi a giant golden crack appeared along the length of the nine tails cutting it perfectly in half. Suddenly a massive light filled the clearing as the Kyuubi was surrounded in a massive cloud of orange chakra before it split in two revealing two Kyuubi's, one orange-reddish while the other was a maroon-brownish colour.

Letting out one last anguish filled roar the two Kyuubi's began to get sucked into the seals on the twins stomachs until eventually the dark Kyuubi had completely vanished into Menma while the lighter Kyuubi vanished into Narumi.

When it was clear that the Kyuubi was finally gone the area fell into a deathly silence as the five remaining ninja looked at the two babies wailing on the altar in front of them.

"Narumi, Menma" Kushina muttered as she went to walk over to her children. The exhaustion clear as she stumbled forwards before eventually collapsing face first in the dirt.

"Kushina," Minato called out as Hiruzen and Jiraiya picked up to the two wailing children while Tsunade watched as Minato ran to his wife.

The four conscious shinobi crowded round the unconscious red head while Minato clutched her hand in a desperate attempt to see if she would respond. Taking some pity on her fellow blonde Tsunade bent down checked Kushinas pulse as well as her breathing but smiled and breathed out easily.

"She will be okay. She's just exhausted and I'm not surprised after what she's been through today. The best thing for us to do now is for me to take her, Menma and Narumi to the hospital while you three go sort out the village." Seeing that the three males next to her were about to start arguing Tsunade spoke again but this time she added that tone of finality that no male can argue against. "I have a few of the nurses on standby for emergency patients along with a few chunin bodyguards to be on the safe side. And we have a private room set up for her which we were going to transfer her too once the twins were birthed,"

"Fine but at least let me flash you the four of you there just to be on the safe side" pleaded a desperate Minato to which Tsunade nodded knowing that the blonde would just continue to worry if he she didn't allow him.

Just as Minato was about to flash away Tsunade stopped him before a pained look crossed her face as looked over at Sarutobi. "Sarutobi-sensei I'm sorry, Biwako was injured during the attack, I manged to heal her wounds and get her to hospital but it was bad." she said wanting to warn the elder Hokage.

The Third had a distraught look on his face before he took a moment to silently pray for his wife's safety however he knew that with the village in such a state it would have to wait until later. So for now he just nodded his thanks to Minato before he silently jumped back to the village with Jiraiya in tow.

Minato watched the two of them head to the village in silence contemplating just how much the Kyuubi attack had cost people before he to headed to the village with the others in a brilliant flash of yellow.

**The next day in the Hokages office.**

Minato stared round his office, once again taking in the details of his prison. The oval room was filled with stacks of paperwork that made navigating from the door to the large bay window almost impossible, the only places free from the terror of paperwork were the large wooden desk and the book shelf covering the far wall. Even the sofa opposite the desk had stacks of paperwork on top of it, luckily it was the only chair to be covered since the others in the room were set so that he and the Hiruzen could work themselves to death.

He had no idea how bad the cleanup from the Kyuubi attack would be put this blew any expectations that he had out of the window.

He had thought that thanks to his, Hiruzens, Jiraiyas and Tsunades quick thinking the village would only have experienced minimal damage but the reports that he had received were so disastrous it almost impossible to believe.

Before the attack they had by far the largest population of ninja and civilians of any ninja village but from what they could gather from the latest reports their population levels had dropped enough that they were now slightly lagging behind some countries in the population department.

That wasn't even the worst part from what he could gather.

It seemed that almost all of the ninja that had engaged the nine tails with the third had been married or parents, which sadly meant the village now had an influx of orphans and widows to deal with. While that was bad the problem the village had been that it just had no room for the orphans and it would be harsh on the villages remaining resources if they built any more orphanages.

He and Hiruzen had been going over the possible routes they could take to ensure that the orphans stayed in Konoha instead of sending them out of the village but there were not a lot of possibilities.

One option they had been to take the recourses that they were planning on using for other buildings within the village. However, if they did so then a lot of buildings would not be built which could cause problems down the road later if the lack of buildings hampered their economy or military power.

The second option was to simply import the resources needed to build them but that plan had just as many flaws as the first since the village just did not have the money to do so. The Daimyo had already sent them a large sum of money to help out so they couldn't ask for more and thanks to the lack of manpower they could only send so many ninja on missions since they needed to be prepared for an enemy invasion.

After hours of deliberation and tediously going through the pro's and con's of every plan that the two of them could come up with they had finally come up with what had to have been the most genius thing that the of them had ever thought of in their lives.

They realized that the reason they had so few options was because the civilian side of the villages council had basically boycotted the entire council in a meeting until they agreed to fix damages to the civilian sectors. The amount of funds and resources that they were spending could only be call shameful, the fact that such strong shinobi were being bullied by a bunch of whining civilian was pitiful and that's what Minato and Hiruzen decided to change.

The only way for civilians to qualify for the council was for them to be own a large amount of commercial real estate which ensured that they were more than adequately wealthy. Since wealth was the only way for them to stay in opposition to it made sense that rebuilding the village would be easier without them.

Some would call it underhanded but they were ninja, rules like that didn't apply to them. Thanks to their control over the funds of the village they were able to forge some papers which stated the withdrawal of hundreds of thousands of Ryo from the bank accounts of the civilian council members.

They didn't put the council members into poverty, in fact they were all still pretty wealthy, they just took enough money that new council members would have to be appointed and since they would be hand-picked by Minato's adviser, Jiraiya and Hiruzen, they would be more compliant.

The best part about the whole plan was that thanks to the backlog of paperwork, the civilian council wouldn't even find out what happened to their money until it was too late. By the time they had the slightest clue as to what had happened their money would already been spent on the medical supplies and the building of orphanages or any other building that Konoha may need.

Yeah thinks were looking up, despite the mass of paperwork Minato was sure his day would just keep getting better.

Unfortunately before Minato could indulge himself in his naïve fantasies the was a rather loud knock at the door.

Sighing Minato sat back in his chair across from Hiruzen before speaking up. "Come in."

Through the door stepped the large form of Jiriaya, a surprise in itself since the man only ever entered rooms using the window, with a grim look on his face as he looked down at the crib he was pushing.

"Oh I didn't know you had kids Jiraiya-kun." chimed Hiruzen mirthfully.

"Tch this little abomination has nothing to do with me." replied Jiraiya stoutly.

"Then why are do you have a sleeping baby in a crib full files?" questioned Minato ignoring the abomination comment for now.

"This is why." Said Jiraiya before he slid one of the files onto the Hokages desk.

Picking it up Minato gave Jiraiya a confused look before he flicked through the first few pages. However, all Minato could see was a bunch of scientific words and calculations that he couldn't make heads or tails of, he was considered a genius but only in the ninja arts, something like this was completely beyond him.

"Ok I give up, what exactly am I looking at here?" questioned a slightly annoyed Minato before he handed the file to Hiruzen in the hopes he would know what it meant.

Before he replied Jiraiya closed the door before placing a silencing seal on it so they wouldn't be overheard by any prying ears. "That there is one of Orochimaru's original notebooks."

As soon as the words left his mouth a shocked silence settled over the office. Both Minato and Hiruzen knew that when Orochimaru was involved it meant only death and despair would follow.

"Hiruzen-dono is it really one of Orochimaru's notebooks?"

Hiruzen just nodded having recognized his students handwriting the moment he started reading the notebook.

"Where did you find all of this?" asked Minato as he carefully eyed the child in his office. The files were not so much of a surprise since they had discovered thousands of them when they had raided the mans laboratories.

"I was doing cleanup at the sealing site, making sure that there was no excess chakra running about and that any remnants if the battle were cleared up."

At this point Hiruzen just nodded sagely knowing that if someone got their hands on excess Kyuubi chakra or one of Minato's Hirashin kuni's there would be problems for the village later.

"Anyways, whilst I was sealing up the excess chakra I came on of Orochimaru's laboratories, so I did the usual, take anything of interest while destroying everything else."

"And exactly how did that lead you to finding the youngling in front of you Jiraiya-kun?"

"He was there when I got there."

"What do you mean sensei?"

"You remember how we found Tenzo? Well think the exact same circumstances except more death."

"So Orochimaru still had mokutan experiments going on despite his absence?"

"No it seems that the sick bastard managed to find a way to create his own bloodline and what you're looking at is the only successful experiment."

"What! If he's able to create bloodlines on a whim it means bad news for the village. He could basically create an army if he wanted to and that only ends badly for with the amount of hate he holds."

"I know he could gaki but with the success rate of these experiments I doubt he would be able to and besides since he's not in the village he's missing the main ingredient."

"What do you mean main ingredient?" By now Minato had, had enough of Jiraiya's round about way of talking.

"Ahh the easiest way for me to explain it is to just explain what so special about the boy here so listen up and don't interrupt. What Orochimaru was designing wasn't some simple one trick pony, he was making one of the most complete and powerful bloodlines I've ever seen."

Although neither Hiruzen or Minato said anything at this point they both had looks of disbelief on their face knowing from experiences that saying such a thing was more than bold. Seeing their disbelieving faces Jiraiya decided to explain further.

"The man took the DNA from pretty much every snake known to man, and then some before mixing in his own diabolical poisons. I think his objective was to make the child immune to poisons but it also gave him something else, the poisons mixed with his DNA giving birth to what Orochimaru theorized would be the **Poison Release.** From what his notes said it would work just like water release only with the added effects of paralysis or death."

"Does the child really have this so-called poison release?"

"Yeah, Orochimaru's notes said that if the child had then his blood would be poisonous and I've checked it myself he has it. That's not all though Orchimaru tried to incorporate DNA from Konoha's clans."

"What DNA did he manage to get?"

"He managed to incorporate the DNA from the Uchiha clan, the Hyuuga clan and the Inuzuka clan."

"What effect has that had on the boy Jiriaya-kun?"

"I don't know I'm guessing heightened senses from the Inzuka but I think the Huuga and Uchiha DNA was a dud because apparently the kids supposed to only see people's body heat."

"That's all well and good sensei but you still haven't explain just exactly was so special from Konoha that he couldn't redo this experiment." grizzled and irate Minato not quite understand why he needed to listen to the rundown on the child's abilities.

"I don't know how to say this but he needed Kushina." said Jiraiya solemnly

"What?" Minato was to shocked to even be angry about what his sensei and father figure had just told him.

"The amount of different DNA samples used, both human and animal, were to unstable to just add to any embryo. The only way for them to survive was to let them attach to something that would be able to adapt and change in order to survive and what better than an Uzumaki females egg soaked in the Kyuubi's chakra."

Minato was speechless. Not in his wildest dream had he thought that something like this could happen. From a personal stand point he was disgusted at what Orochimaru had done, especially with his wife's DNA but from a professional standpoint he had to admit that the child in front of him was a work of art.

Minato wasn't the only one with inner turmoil over what Orochimaru had done, Hiruzen too felt disgust at what his former student had done. As he stared at the child in front of him he couldn't help but feel a great deal of guilt since he could have done so much to stop his student before he defected but like a senile old man he just ignored because of his personal feelings.

Eventually Hiruzen decided that he had to end the depressing silence that had fallen on the three members of the Hokages office by asking the question which he and Jiraiya had thought since the moment they found out the child was one of Orochimaru's experiments.

"What are you going to do with the child Minato-kun."

Minato looked shocked for a moment before realizing that they weren't asking him what he wanted to do as his advisers but at friends that knew what a difficult decision he was facing. After a few moments of considering his options he eventually sighed before replying.

"I suppose the best option would be simply to kill the poor thing but I just know I can't. Like it or not this experiment is still my wife's child and I know that she would never allow me to just kill him, besides he looks so much like him my heart just won't allow me too. So just put him in one of the orphanages with the other children and when he's old enough were put him in the shinobi academy."

"Hai Hokage-sama." chimed Hiruzen and Jiraiya before the two of them left the room to sort out accommodations for the young child.

Just before Hiruzen stepped out of the door he stopped and looked back at Minato before asking a question to something that everybody else had overlooked.

"What are we going to call him Minato-kun?"

Minato took a second to think, so far he hadn't even thought of the child as anything but an experiment so being the one to name it felt somewhat weird with it being the day after he had named his own children. However eventually he came up with a name that just seemed to roll off his tongue.

"Call him Naruto Uzumaki."

* * *

**End.**

**So what do you think of my new story?**

**I know that the prologue was stereotypical but you have no idea how hard it is to write that scene without it sounding the same as everyone else's. (Yeah I'm not to happy with it but I didn't want to write it again so I'm keeping it like this!)**

**So you guys no what to do. Review, follow, recommend because the more people involved the better**


End file.
